Have You Ever?
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: BlakeTori HunterDustin ShaneCam {Slash Included} (Complete)
1. Blake's Feelings

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
Chapter One- Blake's Feelings  
** _ (If you didn't know, Baka means idiot)_  
  
Blake Bradley, younger of the two Thunder Rangers, was lying on his back on his bed starting at the ceiling above him, he then sighed softly as a song  
came onto the radio...

**Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry**  
  
Blake sighed nodding answering the radio, "Yes..." he said sadly thinking  
about Tori, the one he loves so much that it makes his older brother,  
Hunter, sick... Sighing loudly he sniffled a bit...'Great' he thought, 'I'm  
getting all emotional over a song...'  
  
**Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
**  
He mused a bit listening to the song a bit more, he then sighed answering the radio once again this time with only a slight nod, "Every time I go to  
speak to Tori about that I like her...it always comes out wrong...Hunter Makes fun of me for it..." he muses again as he listens to the next chorus...  
  
**Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
**  
Blake couldn't help to sniffle again his emotions are screaming against his insides, "I wish she would understand...I wish I could tell her at that...." He said rolling over onto his stomach hiding his face into his pillow. Incase if Hunter decided to enter his room he wouldn't see his face, just the back of his head..."I wish I knew that to say to let her know...and for her to feel  
the same..." he muses again sniffling softly.  
  
** Have you ever loved somebody so much?  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad?  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words?  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
**  
Blake sighed once again at this chorus trying to hide back his tears that are forming on his eyes, 'This is insane! I'm crying over a song...Hunter has  
the right to make fun of me...' he told himself silently shaking his head trying to make the tears go away, when that doesn't work he stuffs his face into his pillow silently, 'Baka Blake...get over it...Tori will never like you  
the same way you like her...'  
  
** Have you ever found the one?  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You don't do anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've givin your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care  
**  
This chorus made Blake open up his feelings tears rolling down his face as he listens to the song, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks...Blake shook his head a couple of times, 'Get a grip Blake, you're a ninja, ninjas don't cry over stupid things like this...' Blake sniffled, 'Well...this one does...' he  
told himself with a small sigh. Tears streaming down his cheeks...  
  
** What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby?  
What do I gotta do to get to your heart?  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Coz baby I can't sleep**  
  
With this chorus Blake rolled back onto his back and sat up, to see his older brother, Hunter standing at the doorway looking at him, Blake looks back at his brother silently. Hunter was the first to speak or you might say ask, "Tori? Am I right?" Blake just nodded and Hunter smirked, "God you  
got it bad...tell her already..." Blake shook his head, "It's not that easy...What do I need to do...to get into her heart?" he merely asked himself,  
but asked out loud. Hunter moved over and sat on his brother's bed,  
"Nothing, being yourself should be enough..." Blake just nodded some...  
  
Unknown to Blake and Hunter, Tori was listening to her radio, and the same  
exact song...  
  
_ Fin._


	2. Tori's Feelings

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
Chapter Two- Tori's Feelings**  
_Thanks for all the reviews guys...-le sniff- I feel loved! I just realized...this chapter doesn't really go with the song...o.o; Oh Well.  
I only pretty much own is Ashley...an OC that is Tori's Older Sister. Oo;  
_  
Tori was at her parents home in her child-hood room listening to the radio  
talking to her older sister when this song came on...Tori's older sister looked at Tori as he stopped talking due to the song, "What is it, Tori?"  
her sister asked.  
**Have you ever loved somebody so much?  
It makes you cry  
** Tori smiled at her older sister weakly, "Oh...nothing, this song just reminds me of someone who I like..." Tori's older sister squealed slightly,  
"Aw! My little sister has a crush! What's his name?"  
**Have you ever needed something so bad?  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words?  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever?  
**  
Tori was blushing badly she waved her hand at her older sister, "I'm not telling you, Ashley!" she said red as Shane's shirt usually is. Her older  
sister grinned and said, "Is it...Dustin?" Tori shook her head, "No, No  
Dustin's nice and all, but not really my type..."  
  
** Have you ever loved somebody so much?  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad?  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words?  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
**  
Ashley watched her younger sister sigh looking out a window, Ashley then asked, "Ok...is it Shane?" Tori then looked over at her older sister like she was crazy, Ashley answered herself, "Ok, not Shane...Have I met this person?"  
Tori shook her head, "No..." Ashley smiled, "Will I ever meet him?" Tori  
blushed sniffling listening to the song, "Maybe, but don't' tell him!"  
Ashley laughed looking at her sister, "I don't even know his name!"  
  
** Have you ever found the one?  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You don't do anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've givin your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care**  
  
Tori was very red barely being able to speak at her embarrassment she's showing, she then muttered, "Blake." Ashley tilted her head the other way  
and spoke, "What was that? I can't hear you." Tori glared at her sister  
then yelled, "IT'S BLAKE! OK?" Ashley meeped, "Ok Okay! So His name is  
Blake?" Tori nodded sitting back down looking at her hands.  
  
**What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby?  
What do I gotta do to get to your heart?  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Coz baby I can't sleep  
**  
Ashley smiled, "So what does he like?" Tori started to tell her older  
sister about Blake, the one she dreams and cries about.  
  
_ fin_


	3. Meeting the Sister

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
Chapter Three- Meeting the Sister  
** _ Thanks for all the reviews guys...I really appreciate 'em  
I made a thought...  
I'm adding Hunter/Dustin into the fic. Hehe I know, I'm insane. xD  
_  
Dustin and Shane were in the backroom of Storm Chargers, Dustin was working on a motocross bike, his hands and arms covered in grease and oil, Shane was sitting on the counter watching the yellow ranger curiously, he seen it many times before, but it was different today, Dustin was silent, which is  
rare.  
  
Shane looked at the yellow ranger for a few moments before speaking, "Dustin..." getting no answer the Red Ranger blinked, "Earth to Earth Child..." isn't that ironic, the earth child spacing out like that? Dustin blinked dropping the wretch that he was using he turned around and looked at Shane, "Yeah Air-boy?" he asked with a smile on his face. Shane raised an eyebrow, "What's Up?" Dustin blinked, "Just thinking..." Shane's mouth slightly dropped then teased, "You can think?" Dustin growled and threw a dirty rag at Shane, "OF COURSE I CAN THINK!" Shane dodged the rag, "Chill! I was only teasing..." Dustin growled again picking up his wretch and going back to working...Shane just blinked.  
  
At that moment Hunter and Blake, the Bradley brothers, entered Storm Chargers, Hunter was wearing a black t-shirt with a crimson dragon on it with blue jeans, Blake was wearing the same shirt, but with a navy dragon on it. Moving to the backroom Hunter and Blake looked at Shane; Blake was the first to speak, "Hey Shane, Hey Dustin." Hunter just nodded to Shane. Dustin looked up and smiled, "Hey guys," Shane then spoke, "Hey Blake, Hunter." Blake looked at Dustin, then to Shane, "Seen Tori today?" Hunter just smirked rolling his eyes slightly, he then moved over to the bike that Dustin was working on. Dustin looked at Hunter and slightly blushed, but not real noticeably.  
  
Shane shook his head, "No, her sister is in town though, Ashley, she's pretty cool." Dustin nearly fell over, "That's right! I forgot about that!" he said leaning against Hunter to keep from falling over, he then stood up straight noticing that his arms are covered in grease and oil, "Eep, Sorry Hunter." Hunter just shook his head, "It's black..." but that's all he said, Hunter was the dark, brooding, and mysterious type. Blake was more of the outgoer, almost opposite to Hunter. Blake tilted his head, "I didn't know she has a sister." Shane snickered, "You never asked." Blake shook his head, "Nope I didn't."  
  
At that Tori and her older sister Ashley walked into Storm Chargers. Tori entered wearing a light blue tank top with kaki shorts, Ashley was wearing a light purple tank top and kaki shorts. Blake seeing Tori held his breath for a few moments, and then looked at his brother. Hunter just chuckled some at his brother. Dustin tilted his head before moving over to Tori and Ashley being the first to greet them, "Ashhhhhhllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he said nearly glomping her, then remembered he was covered in grease and oil stopped, Ashley meeped jumping backwards, "Dustin?" Dustin grinned, "Yes?" Ashley's jaw dropped, "Wow, you grown since I last saw you!" Dustin blushed slightly. Ashley then pulled him into a hug, Dustin meeped, "I'm covered in great and oil, I don't think you want to do that..." Ashley laughed letting go, "You're right." Tori just laughed. Shane was the second one to come over, "Ashley, so good to see you." Ashley smiled, "Shane? Wow, you've grown as well..." she then pulled him into a hug leaving the two Bradley brothers, who are now leaning against the counter. Tori smiled to Blake who smiled back, Tori then blushed slightly, Hunter then coughed idly. Tori squeaked, "Oh! Sorry guys...Ashley," he grabbed her sister and walked over to the Bradley brothers. Shane and Dustin followed, Dustin then hopped behind the counter moving to wash off his arms.  
  
Blushing Tori pointed to Hunter and Blake, hopping that Ashley will not embarrass her she spoke, "Ashley, this is Hunter and Blake, Hunter and Blake; this is Ashley my older sister..." Blake put on a charming smile and held out his hand, Ashley took it grinning, and (So this is Blake? He's hot...Hunter's hot also...) Ashley spoke, "Nice to meet you also, I heard a lot about you." Tori meeped and slid to the back room to help the Yellow ranger get the grease and oil off his arms. Blake let her hand go and blinked (Tori...was talking about ME?) his mind raced. Blake smiled, "Really? She didn't tell us she had a sister, then again—"Hunter finished his sentence, "we never asked." Ashley nodded smiling.  
  
Shane then waved a hand; "I better get to the skate park, Seeya later Ashley..." he then walked out as Ashley said, "Seeya, Shane." Ashley then turned back to the Bradley brothers and was about to speak when Tori came out of the backroom with the now grease and oil less Dustin, who took that time to pounce Ashley, "Ashhhhhhllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he said once again. Ashley meeped nearly falling over, "Dustin, must you do that?" Dustin just grinned and hugged her before letting her go moving over to the counter and hopping onto it next to Hunter. Tori laughed at this she was smiling at Blake shyly. Ashley laughed, "You haven't changed, Dusty." Dustin nodded, "Is that a bad thing?" he asked. Ashley shook her head, "I guess not," then laughed.  
  
Tori blushing slightly then spoke, "Let's go to the beach," Dustin put an arm up, "yeah! I second that!" Hunter just shook his head, "Sure, why not." Blake nodded, "Sounds good" Ashley then slightly giggled, "Sure!" Tori smiled, "We will meet you guys there in an hour, sound good?" the boys then said in unison, expect Hunter who stayed silent, "sounds good." Tori then grabbed her sister's arm and walked out Ashley waved, "Nice to meet you, nice to see you again Dust." The boys waved to the girls, Blake then let out some of the air that he was holding, "We better go get ready..." Hunter nodded, "Right, Seeya Dustin." Dustin hopped off the counter, "Seeya!"  
  
_Fin  
_ Chapter Five- The Beach _ coming soon._


	4. The Beach

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
Chapter Four- The Beach  
Thanks for all the reviews guys...I really appreciate 'em  
Hope you all aren't mad at me for making it is Hunter/Dustin  
Instead of my normal Hunter/Cam ;**  
  
**At the Hanson House**  
  
Tori was in her room going through her drawers looking for a baiting suit  
to wear, Ashley came in wearing a light purple bikini, she looks at her sister, "Blake's Hot..." she said out of the blue, "So is Hunter...Damn, even Dustin's cute now!" she said with a small chuckle. Tori looked over at her older sister and smiled, "I know! I told you! Now...which one should I wear?" Ashley looked at her sister, "This one" she said pointing at a light blue  
bikini, "Now hurry or we will be late!" she teased, Tori meeped and disappeared into the bath room then reappeared wearing the bikini, she then puts a light blue tank top and kaki pants on, Ashley does the same. They  
grab their bags and head out toward Tori's light blue van, hopping that  
Lothor will not attack them as they're at the beach...They get to Tori's  
light blue van, getting in they started toward the beach.  
  
**At the Bradley House**  
  
Hunter was leaning against his brother's door frame wearing a pair of crimson coloured swim trunks, he also had on a tight black shirt that had a crimson dragon on it, he shook his head watching his brother search for a  
pair of swim trunks when there is a pair on his bed, not wanting to embarrass his brother for being late he said, "Blake, Look on your bed." Blake turned to look at his bed, he then coughed, "There they are..." Hunter shook his head and walked out of Blake's room, which got changed and came out wearing the navy and light blue swim trunks. Grabbing his brother they started toward the beach, using their ninja powers they appear at the beach  
meeting Dustin there.  
  
**At the Beach**  
  
Dustin was wearing yellow swim trunks. Hunter noticed on how cute Dustin  
looked. Pulling off his shirt he threw it on his towel and stretched putting the float swan that he has (yes same one from Shane's Karma Part I)  
on his head. Dustin laughed at him. Blake was looking around for Tori,  
"Where is---"  
  
Just as he was about to say Tori he saw Tori's light blue van pull up where they were, smiling he went over to the van, Tori smiled, "Hey, sorry we had  
to go to the store to get ice." Blake shook his head, "No problem." He didn't notice Hunter who snuck up behind him, swan float still on his head,  
who took the swan off and put it on Blake's head. Ashley giggled, Tori giggled also as they got out of the Van, Blake looking confused, but left the float there. Helping the girls get what they had from the van Hunter was sitting on a chair, rather innocent looking, Dustin was sitting next to  
Hunter, also looking innocent.  
  
Blake knowing his brother slid over to the girls, "Watch out...Hunter's  
pulling his innocent look...He's up to something..." Tori then remarked,  
"Hunter...innocent? Wow." Tori, Ashley and Blake laughed. Blake took the float off his head and threw it at Hunter who caught it easily, then stood up putting the float on Dustin's head. Dustin blinked pulling the float off his head he then stood up and forced it around his waist, he then posed,  
"Huzzah!" Hunter couldn't help to laugh at that, he then coughed. Blake snickered; Tori took out her camera and took a picture of Dustin. Ashley  
moved over to the cooler and sat on it.  
  
Moving over to his own towel he pulled off his shirt and stretched, Tori couldn't help to stare slightly Ashley too slightly stared, but was mostly staring at Hunter and Dustin. Blake then moved over to Tori and poked her in the side, he then rand toward the water before Tori could react, Tori then said, "Hey!" pulling off her shirt and shorts she then ran after Blake who was in the water and stared at Tori, Blushing Tori entered the water  
after Blake. Blake smiled kicking water at Tori.  
  
Hunter seeing this smirked, "I wonder when he's actually going to confess..." Ashley looked at Hunter, "What?" she asked curiously, Dustin moved over and leaned against Hunter, "We all know it." Ashley tilted her head more, "Come on, share." Hunter smirked, "Blake likes her." Ashley's mouth dropped, and  
then smiled. Dustin smiled, "And we all know that Tori likes him, if only—"Ashley cut in, "They would tell each other...yeah I know." Hunter then  
went silent stretching. Dustin looked at the water.  
  
Tori and Blake were splashing each other with water like two year olds. Dustin unable to control himself started to run toward the water, getting there he tried to tackle Blake, who moved causing Dustin to crash into the water, Hunter, once again unable to control himself, laughed, "Ouch...that  
had to hurt..." he commented with a chuckle.  
  
Ashley nodded agreeing, then took off her own shirt and shorts and ran toward the water, Hunter walked toward the water slowly watching them act like two year olds. Dustin grins running toward Hunter and pounces; before  
Hunter could react he fell over from the force of the pounce. Before he knew it Hunter was in the sand with Dustin sitting on his stomach looking all, "roar I got you" like. Hunter then smirked pushing Dustin over, who  
meeped loudly. Ashley laughed watching. Blake snickered, Tori took this time to push Blake over, but didn't expect him to grab her, and they went crashing into the water. Tori on top of him Blake blushed, Tori were pretty red herself, and she then quickly got up. Ashley went over and elbowed her  
sister then ran as Tori slightly glared at her.  
  
Hunter stood up brushing some of the sand from him. Dustin sat on the sand with his arms crossed looking...overly cute. Hunter noted that smiling, he  
then playfully kicked Dustin then walked toward the water, Dustin then stood up, "Hey!" and went after him. Ashley was running from Tori, Blake  
was sitting in the water still pink, Hunter flopped down next to his shorter little brother. Dustin seeing that Hunter is sitting down, Dustin  
couldn't help to tackle Hunter, yet again. Hunter meeped rather loudly,  
this making Blake laugh making Tori and Ashley turn around and stare at  
Hunter. Dustin sat on Hunter again, triumphantly. Hunter looking very confused, yet amused shook his head. Blake looked over at his brother and laughed. Blake noticed a small attraction that Dustin has toward Hunter,  
but he wasn't sure about Hunter returning it.  
  
Ashley blinked twice, "That was---"Tori finished off for her, "Cute, I didn't know Hunter meeped." Ashley nodded, "Of course I didn't." Tori then smiled walking over to her sister, "So what do you think of my friends?" Ashley laughed, "I love them." She then elbowed Tori again running toward the boys. Tori ran after her, Ashley then stopped at the boys and flopped  
down in front of them. Tori flopped down next to Blake. Dustin still  
"perched" on Hunter's lap.  
  
When they thought they had a day without Lothor or anyone calling for help, their morphers beeped, little did the boys know, Ashley knew exactly what  
beeped, she too...was a ranger.  
  
**_ Le Fin_**  
_A/N: Sorry, I had to do it. I couldn't help it, I had to make Ashley a ranger also, kind of ironic though. Tori's older sister a ranger as well,  
Hehe, I'm sorry, I REALLY couldn't help it. XD  
  
A/N2: Fanfiction.net is being very evil –le sniff- oh well. Hope you  
enjoy the chapter  
Not sure HOW long I'm going to be making this ficceh. Ah. Who knows?  
  
A/N3: Don't worry; I will not make Ashley be with anyone, unless you would  
like me to...-ponder- Nah...Maybe Shane...Nah.  
  
A/N4: random dictionary moment!  
brooding  
1: persistently or morbidly thoughtful  
2: good at incubating eggs especially a fowl kept for that purpose; "a  
brood hen"  
1: sitting on eggs so as to hatch them by the warmth of the body  
2: persistent morbid meditation on a problem  
So...does that make Hunter a hen? Cluck Cluck! –giggles-  
  
Chapter Five- The Confession  
Coming soon _


	5. The Confession

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me**  
**Chapter Five**- The Confession  
_Thanks for all the reviews guys...I really appreciate 'em Sorry, I know I changed the title of the chapter on you guys...I decided to make it this.  
_  
When they thought they had a day without Lothor or anyone calling for help, their morphers beeped, little did the boys know, Ashley knew exactly what beeped, she too...was a ranger...  
  
Tori sighed looking at her morpher, Dustin then stood up from his 'perch'  
and said, "Be right back!" then ran off, when he was far enough away he  
touched his morpher, "Yeah, Cam?" Cam's voice can be heard from the morpher, "Dustin, Sorry, I'm looking for Shane..." Dustin sighed in relieve, "Good, Yellow out" Cam nodded, of course could not be seen, "Green out,"  
  
Dustin then started to run back toward the others. The others looked at Dustin and blinked, Dustin then re 'perched' on Hunter's lap. Hunter looked at Dustin with an eyebrow raised, Tori was the first to speak, "Um, Who was that?" Blake looked at Dustin. Dustin then spoke, "Cam, he was looking for  
Shane." They all sighed in relieve, Ashley just smiled, she couldn't  
believe it, her little sister was indeed a power ranger.  
  
Ashley wanted to tell her little sister that she knows, she ponders looking at them, smiling at the fact that Dustin is sitting on Hunter, and Hunter  
doesn't seem to mind. Blake was smiling flirting with Tori. Ashley then stood up, Tori looked up at her, "Hey Tori, come with me!" she said, Tori  
tilted her head and stood up, they then started to walk down the beach  
leaving the boys.  
  
Tori looked over at her older sister, "What is it Ash?" she asked Ashley smiled and looked at her sister, "You're a power ranger, aren't you?" she asked, Tori just stared at her, with her mouth gapped open slightly then nodded, "How did you know?" Ashley tilted her head and laughed, then held up her arm, her watch then turned into a morpher. Tori gawked a bit, "YOU  
TOO?" Ashley nodded; they then started to laugh jumping up and down  
slightly.  
  
Meanwhile the boys can barely see them, Blake sweatdrops, "I wonder that  
that's about..." Hunter just shrugged, Dustin then tilted his head.  
  
When they had stopped jumping Ashley then said, "You should confess your feelings for Blake." Tori blushed, "I don't know..." Ashley then elbowed her,  
"I have a feeling that he likes you." Tori looked at her with her eyes  
wide, "D-do you?" Ashley nodded, and eyed the boys, "And I think Dustin  
likes Hunter..." she then giggled. Tori never thought of that, she then tilted her head, "I think you're right..." she said looking at Dustin who was perched on Hunter's lap. They then laughed looking at each other, Ashley then make her morpher turn back into a watch and they began to go over to  
the boys.  
  
Blake watching them come back smiled, Hunter then said, "Blake, Confess your feelings," Blake eyed his brother then nodded sighing a bit then stood up. Tori blushed a bit walking over to them, Ashley flopped back down where she was sitting before. Tori then said quietly, "Blake, can I have a word with you?" she said blushing; Blake nodded slightly flush, "Yeah, I need one with you also..." Tori blinked a bit. They then walked off; Dustin was  
the first to speak, "Dude! He's gonna do it!" Hunter laughed; Ashley  
smiled, "Finally."  
  
Walking Tori and Blake were silent; when they're far enough away from the others Tori and Blake spoke at the same time, "I need to tell you—no you go first" Blake laughed, "Ladies first..." Tori smiled and blushed, "Erm...well, I..." Blake tilted his head he crossed his arms slightly, "I'm waiting..." Tori  
blushed, "I like you..." Blake froze, his mind racing, she...likes me? Tori seeing this blushed more, "I like you...more than a friend..." Blake smiled,  
actually grinned, Tori looked at him, he then said, "I like you also, Tori..." they blinked at each other then suddenly they were in each other's arms hugging, laughing. Blake was the first to speak, "I was too scared to tell you..." Tori blinked, "You? I was..." the then laughed a bit more, Blake  
then asked, "So, will you be my girlfriend?" Tori nodded, "Of course,  
now...Did you notice something?" Blake blinked, "What?"  
  
Tori tilted her head toward the others, Dustin was still perched on  
Hunter's lap, Ashley was talking to Dustin and Hunter about Motocross, Blake looked at Tori, it then hit him, "Dustin..." Tori nodded, "I think he likes Hunter, more than a friend..." Blake smiled, "Awe, that's cute." Tori  
giggled, "Care to play, Match Maker?" Blake grinned, "Of course."  
  
They then started to walk back to the others, holding each other's hands. Hunter was the first to notice this, "Look's like it is done..." Ashley then  
looked over and clapped, Dustin then slightly giggled and said, "About time!" Tori and Blake both blush and sit down next to them. A hint of 'we got a plan' look in their eyes, but the others didn't notice it. They're  
too busy complaining that it took long enough.  
  
_ **Fin  
** Sorry, I know it's a short chapter. now tis gonna be about Tori and Blake trying to get Hunter and Dustin together, oh I'm open for ideas on ideas that they might have_.


	6. Hunter's Fight and the Plan

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
Chapter Six- Hunter's Fight and Thinking of a Plan Sorry about taking a LONG ass time to update, been busy and not being able to think. x.x  
Thank you, CamFan4Ever, HurricaneBlack, and JJ (from Yahoo!) for ideas  
Hehe. They're great ideas.  
**  
Dustin then slightly giggled and said, "About time!" Tori and Blake both blush and sit down next to them. A hint of 'we got a plan' look in their eyes, but the others didn't notice it. They're too busy complaining that it  
took long enough. Dustin was 'perched' on Hunter's lap still obvious to the look that Tori and Blake have as they look at Him and Hunter sit in the sand. Hunter yawned slightly showing that he was bored, seeing this Dustin picked up some sand and threw it at Hunter hitting his chest. Hunter glared at Dustin, not an evil glare, but a playful one. Dustin seeing the glare meeped and ran off. Tori, Blake and Ashley laughed as Hunter got up dusting the sand off then ran after Dustin.  
  
As Dustin ran from Hunter, and Hunter chased Dustin, Tori and Blake looked at Ashley who tilted her head, "What's up, Sis?" she asked Tori, Tori replied, "We're thinking about getting Hunter and Dustin together..." Blake nodded watching his other brother trying to catch the Yellow Wind Ninja. Ashley slightly squealed, "Ooo Match Maker! That would be fun!" he said silently giggling a bit, Tori couldn't help to giggle herself. Blake chuckled putting an arm around Tori watching his brother.  
  
Hunter was having trouble catching Dustin who kept changing directions and slipping away from him, He growled a bit, " he said as he tried to grab Dustin. Dustin meeped and ran right past him toward a group of people that just came to the beach, seeing him enter the group he cursed silently, "Damnit, Dustin!"  
  
The Group was a group of teenagers around their age, the other three seeing Dustin disappear in the group laughed slightly then began to speak with one another about trying to get them together. Hunter sighing then started his way through the group; bumping into a few people he muttered an apology. This rather large muscular man did not take his apology and tried to strike him. He easily dodged.  
  
People then started to move away from them forming a circle chanting, he then spoke, "I do not want to fight you, get out of my way I'm looking for someone..." Blake sensing the trouble moved to stand, but Tori pulled him down and shook her head, "Let him handle it...This will be amusing..." Ashley looked slightly concern; she didn't know Hunter's ability as a fighter.  
  
The man laughed and said, "Yeah right shrimp, I'm going to get you for bumping into me, Hunter smirked, "I see, You do not take apologies very well, next time I wont even apologize..." The man's grin faded into pure hatred, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Hunter just coughed, he then spotted Dustin behind this one teenage male grinning, he smirked turning back to the man, he then stood up straight and crossed his arms, and "I dare." The man, they called him Rufus (Completely random, I swear), Hunter just smirked when the man started to attack him, easily moving from his attacks he spoke, "Man, Tori hits better than you do..." Tori hearing that giggled and slightly flushed, Ashley grinned, Blake just rolled his eyes, "He gets all the fun..." Tori hit his shoulder gently. Dustin was in the crowd watching Hunter, he loved the style Hunter had, and he loved EVERYTHING about Hunter at that...he couldn't help it. Rufus stared at Hunter his anger growing even more.  
  
Rufus started to kick at Hunter, who easily blocked, the people in the crowd were staring, wondering, and amazed. Hunter then got bored of fighting this man and sent a kick to him stomach, hitting squared at the navel the man fell over, the people's jaws dropped, "ONE HIT!" this one person yelled and they started to cheer, Hunter just shook his head and headed for Dustin, who saw him, meeped and ran off. He then growled, "Damnit! I will get you back for throwing sand at me, Dustin...." He said growling a bit then ran after Dustin. Leaving the people to watch him in awe, girls giggled, boys happy they didn't anger the mysterious boy in Crimson swim trunks.  
  
Dustin ran past Tori, Blake and Ashley laughing. Hunter wasn't far behind. Blake then spoke, "I got it...Double date, but I invite Hunter to come with me and say it's a blind date...." Tori slapped him on the shoulder, not hard, "That's brilliant! And I can say the same to Dustin!" Ashley giggled, "Sounds like plan to me!"  
  
Getting tired Dustin runs over and flopped down next to Ashley, seeing Hunter he meeps and hides behind her, "save me!" Ashley sweatdropped, "What could I do?" Dustin slightly girly screamed when Hunter stopped next to him and tried to grab him. The others couldn't help to laugh, Hunter catching Dustin grinned watching him, Dustin pleads, and "Dun hurt meeeeeeeeeee!" Hunter just laughs carrying Dustin to the water then throws him in. Dustin girly screams until he hits the water, he then came up, "Dude, that was uncalled for!" he then ran at Hunter.  
  
Hunter laughed and flopped down next to Blake. Dustin roared and pounced Hunter making him meep, once again, sending the girls giggling, Dustin also, and Blake to chuckle Hunter sweatdrops looking at Dustin, who was grinning. It was getting late, standing up they headed back to their stuff and the cars, Tori and Blake were holding hands, Dustin was on Hunter's back, and Ashley was beside all of them giggling. Getting to what they have brought, they ate a sandwich, they then began to load up the items into their cars...after loading up and into their cars they left the beach.  
  
_Le Fin.  
_  
How was that chapter? Like it? Or no? Hehe, if you didn't...TOO BAD! RAWR!


	7. Day before Hunter’s Birthday, the plan s...

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
Chapter Seven- Day before Hunter's Birthday, the plan starts**  
**Standard Disclaimer   
s**_ince we don't really know Hunter's birthday I'm going  
to use mine. Thanks for the reviews, and I know Blake asking Tori out was cheesy xP I  
can't help it, it was early in the movie and I needed to update.  
_  
It was Wednesday, March 24th, day before Hunter's birthday, Tori, Blake, Ashley, Shane walked into Storm Chargers where Dustin was working, Hunter was no where to be found, Blake knew he was probably at the track, he needed to speak to the others without Hunter hearing him anyway. Dustin hearing his friends in the front of the store he grinned, hoping Hunter was there he walked out from the back wiping off his hands, seeing Hunter was not there he pouted, but the pout left his mouth quickly as the others saw him and moved over to him. This is part of Tori and Blake's plan on getting Dustin together with Hunter...  
  
Blake then spoke, "Listen guys, tomorrow is Hunter's birthday..." the other's gasp slightly, Shane then spoke, "He has a birthday? I didn't know that..." That caused Blake and Dustin to glare at Shane, Shane sweatdropped waving a hand, Tori giggled at the fact Dustin was glaring at Shane. Ashley giggled also; she was wearing a purple tank top with jeans. Tori is wearing a light blue tank top with jeans.  
  
Blake pulled the others to the seating area of the store, after they have settled down in seats Blake began to speak, "After speaking with sensei he and Cam have agreed to allow us to use Ninja Ops to pull off a Surprise Party for Hunter..." Tori eyed Blake, who just remembered Ashley was there, Ashley tilted her head, and Shane smacked Blake on the back of the head, "Nice one..." Dustin leaned against Ashley, "She's cool, she won't tell!" Ashley nodded, so did Tori, "Don't worry about it, I told Sensei something and he said we can take her...He even gave me permission to tell her some details..." Blake smiled, "Well, We have tonight and some of tomorrow to get it ready...We're going to decorate the Ops with crimson and our own colours, and have a crimson cake..." Dustin piped in, "With Yellow letters, it will look best like that" The girls slightly giggled, and Blake nodded, "Yellow letters..." Shane just rolled his eyes, "Tons of food..." Tori then spoke, "Dancing!" Ashley spoke also, "Karaoke!" Blake nodded laughing, "Yes yes...all those"  
  
Blake then turned looking to Dustin, "Dustin, your job is to keep Hunter busy the rest of today and tomorrow until we are ready, I will call you when we are done..." Dustin nodded; he gets to spend the rest of the day with Hunter and some of tomorrow alone also! He was really happy. Blake turned to Tori and Ashley, "You two are in charge of Food..." they nod, He then turns to Shane, "You and Me are head of Decorations, etc..." Shane nods, "And Cam is in charge of Music..." nodding Tori and Ashley where the first to leave, then it was Shane.  
  
As Blake was turning to leave Dustin asked, "Where is Hunter?" Blake turned to Dustin, "Most likely at the track, keep him busy, you can spend the night at our apartment" Smiling Dustin nodded, he was really happy. Blake smiled exiting the bike store. Moving toward the race track Dustin was grinning, he truly did love Hunter, a small flush appearing on his face as he drives, he changed into his racing gear just before he left, right when he got to the track spotting Hunter just about to start another lap, seeing him go he then raced out to try and catch up with Hunter, smiling to the blond he turns the corners, Hunter pasted Dustin to the finish line going to a stop Hunter removed his helmet and smiled to the brunette, Still flushing Dustin came to a stop next to Hunter and removed his own helmet; rubbing the back of his head he spoke, "Blake's off with Shane doing something, they wouldn't tell me, Tori and Ashley are doing something together, shopping or something, so I got left alone..." he then pouted slightly.  
  
Hunter awed slightly leaning over putting his hand on Dustin's shoulder "Don't worry, you can hang out with me..." Hunter was being drawn to the brunette in some odd way, Dustin smiling looked at Hunter, "Really?" Hunter laughed, "Really..." Dustin grinned, "Yay! I won't be bored then!" Hunter got off his bike sitting down next to it in the grass, climbing off his own bike Dustin flopped down next to Hunter, he then started to play with the grass, and Hunter watched him silently. Mentally noting on how cute Dustin looks.  
  
Dustin looked at Hunter smiling, Hunter smirked slightly, Dustin looked at him tilting his head, "What?" Hunter smirks more, "Nothing..." Dustin then pouted, "Yeah right!" Hunter snickered then meeps as Dustin pounced him and sat on his lap, Hunter then raises an eyebrow, "Why do you like to sit on me?" Dustin's cheeks flushed at the question, Hunter took another mental note, really cute when he blushes REALLY cute..., Dustin then spoke, "You're comfy." Hunter snickers, "Really?" Dustin nodded. Hunter then let out a small yawn, "Say...you want to rent movies?" Dustin nods hopping off Hunter's lap holding a hand out to Hunter, Taking Dustin's hand he pulled himself up. Dustin kept hold of Hunter's hand a little longer than he needed too. Hunter smiles slightly, Dustin then flushed again.  
  
Moving to their bikes after they have climbed on and revved them, they sped off toward the movie rental place, getting there they climbed off their bikes, taking of their helmets a few girls that were passing by stopped in their tracks to stare at Hunter ( A/N: I always put girls staring at Hunter, since he's sooo fucking hot ) Dustin slightly glared at the girls, Hunter smirked grabbing Dustin's arm heading inside of the movie rental place, Dustin meeped and slightly flushed at Hunter grabbing his arm.  
  
After thirty minutes or so they came out of the rental place with two movies, those movies are: Disney's Motorcrossed, a movie that Dustin had picked, and House on Haunted Hill, black and white version, Hunter had picked that one, Dustin didn't want to get House On Haunted Hill, but he agreed they watch it then his movie. Dustin knew he was going to get really scared. Moving to their bikes they then headed for Hunter's apartment. Getting to Hunter and Blake's apartment they entered the apartment, setting the movies on the coffee table, Hunter headed for his room, "I'm going to change...do you want to change?" Dustin nodded following Hunter to his bedroom flushing slightly. After a few moments, Hunter came out wearing crimson pj bottoms, sliding to the kitchen he started to make popcorn. Dustin came out of Hunter's room wearing a pair of Hunter's pj bottoms, that are crimson and yellow, that he had lent him, and a white t-shirt. Sitting down on the couch he waited for Hunter. Coming to the kitchen with popcorn he sat it on the table then left once again returning with drinks. Dustin smiles as Hunter turned off the lights then popped in the movie. Dustin scooted closer to Hunter knowing he will get scared, Hunter just smirked.  
  
_Fin  
Tis longer than I thought it was going to be._


	8. House on Haunted Hill

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
****Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
**_Chapter Eight- House on Haunted Hill  
__Standard Disclaimer  
__Sorry it took me FOREVER to update...I never seen the movie and couldn't find someone who has to help me...so I decided to do it this way =3_

After thirty minutes or so they came out of the rental place with two movies, those movies are: Disney's Motorcrossed, a movie that Dustin had picked, and House on Haunted Hill, black and white version, Hunter had picked that one, Dustin didn't want to get House On Haunted Hill, but he agreed they watch it then his movie. Dustin knew he was going to get really scared. Moving to their bikes they then headed for Hunter's apartment. Getting to Hunter and Blake's apartment they entered the apartment, setting the movies on the coffee table, Hunter headed for his room, "I'm going to change...do you want to change?" Dustin nodded following Hunter to his bedroom flushing slightly. After a few moments, Hunter came out wearing crimson pj bottoms, sliding to the kitchen he started to make popcorn. Dustin came out of Hunter's room wearing a pair of Hunter's pj bottoms that he had lent him, and a white t-shirt. Sitting down on the couch he waited for Hunter. Coming from the kitchen with popcorn he sat it on the table then left once again returning with drinks. Dustin smiles as Hunter turned off the lights then popped in the movie. Dustin scooted closer to Hunter knowing he will get scared, Hunter just smirked.

As the movie started Dustin looked over to Hunter smiling, a look of uneasiness on his face, Hunter just smirked at him, "Don't worry Dustin. It's not THAT scary..." Hunter reassured the earth child, who just smiled weakly nodding turning back to the screen. As the previews rolled, Hunter stretched out a bit slightly sprawled with the popcorn bowl on his stomach. Dustin took some of the popcorn eating it, after a few moments of previews the actual movie started...

"Unspeakable things happened at the Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute for the Criminally Insane- experiments that brought human torture to new depths of depravity... secrets that died with their victims and the practitioners of the demonic acts that masqueraded as medicine. Now there are no living witnesses. Nothing survived Dr. Vannacutt's excesses; nothing endures except the building in which they occurred. But that building holds all the secrets of its terrible past. Decades after the Vannacutt Institute was shuttered, five strangers are invited to spend a night there. Their reward is a million dollars each. All they have to do is stay alive. It's going to be a long night. ?id=1800350348&d=hv&cf=info)

As the two boys watched the movie, Dustin scooted closer to Hunter; Hunter took this time to put his arm around the young earth ninja, who leaned against the older thunder twin. Unknowing to both of the ninjas, Blake and Shane had snuck into the living room, Shane came into the living room, staying in the shadows with a red case, and inside of the case is a camera. Blake snuck behind the couch of the two and waited, Hunter heard his brother, smirking he just kept quiet. Dustin was too busy watching the movie to notice the two who had snuck in..."Dude! Don't go in there!" Dustin yelled at one of chicks, as soon as the chick entered the room Blake shot up yelling really loudly hitting the back of the couch as he did so, "ROAR!" at that Dustin squeaked loudly and was in Hunter's lap in two point three seconds, as he did so, there was a flash of light, Shane had taken a picture. Hunter laughed until Dustin began to cry, at that he glared at Blake, then Shane, "Assholes, look what you did..." Blake looked at Shane then back at Hunter after turning on the lights, "Gee...Sorry bro..." Shane looks down slightly, "Sorry, Dust..." Dustin was sniffling with his face in Hunter's chest. Hunter was coaxing Dustin glaring at the navy thunder ninja and red wind ninja, "You better be...now get out of my sight before I kill both of you...." He growled out, Blake and Shane took that time to ninja streak out. Hunter kept petting Dustin's hair, "Shh...it's ok Dustin, and it was just Blake..." Dustin sniffled nodding slightly in Hunter's chest, turning off the movie Hunter sat there trying to calm Dustin down.

Meanwhile, back at Ops Shane and Blake entered the Ninja Ops, to be greeted by Tori, Ashley and Cam, Cam then spoke, "I hope you two are happy on scaring the crap out of Dustin..." Shane looked at Cam silently, Blake then spoke, and "Hunter's going to kill us." Tori sighed rolling her eyes, "I TOLD you it was a bad idea, Blake..." Ashley patted Blake on the shoulder, "Nice meeting you..." then moved over to put up more decorations. Cam then spoke once again, "Let's hope he will forget it tomorrow..."

Back at the Bradley's apartment, Dustin had calmed down and they're now eating chocolate ice cream, and watching Motorcrossed, rather than the rest of House on Haunted Hill, during the movie Dustin had fallen asleep with his head on Hunter's shoulder, Hunter sighed softly looking over at the sleeping Earth Ninja, making mental notes on how adorable he is, he leaned close kissing Dustin's cheek softly before moving his arms scooping up the sleeping Ninja carrying him to his room, placing him down on the bed he moved to the living room, turning off everything he then moved back to his bedroom, sliding next to the sleeping earth ninja silently, "Good night, Dustin..." he said to the other before closing his eyes, Dustin muttered back, "G'night Hunter..." Dustin also scooted closing to the other, Hunter wrapped his arms around the other gently, and Dustin rested his head on Hunter's chest then. Sighing once more Hunter then fell asleep.

As the two ninjas slept the Ninja Ops was more and more becoming to look like a party house rather than Ninja Ops....

_Fin_

Woo.


	9. Hunter's Surprise Party

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
****Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
**_Chapter Nine- Hunter's Surprise Party  
__Standard Disclaimer  
__I have a feeling this fic will be never ending...I have a habit of doing that..._

Back at the Bradley's apartment, Dustin had calmed down and they're now eating chocolate ice cream, and watching Motorcrossed, rather than the rest of House on Haunted Hill, during the movie Dustin had fallen asleep with his head on Hunter's shoulder, Hunter sighed softly looking over at the sleeping Earth Ninja, making mental notes on how adorable he is, he leaned close kissing Dustin's cheek softly before moving his arms scooping up the sleeping Ninja carrying him to his room, placing him down on the bed he moved to the living room, turning off everything he then moved back to his bedroom, sliding next to the sleeping earth ninja silently, "Good night, Dustin..." he said to the other before closing his eyes, Dustin muttered back, "G'night Hunter..." Dustin also scooted closing to the other, Hunter wrapped his arms around the other gently, and Dustin rested his head on Hunter's chest then. Sighing once more Hunter then fell asleep.

As the two ninjas slept the Ninja Ops was more and more becoming to look like a party house rather than Ninja Ops....

The raising sun shined through the blinds of Hunter Bradley's room, it was around seven a.m. noticing his arms empty, he blinked seeing that Dustin had woken up before he had and was able to sneak out of the room. Blinking Hunter then stood up, just to see Dustin with a tray with a plate on it, pancakes, orange juice and some fruit, Hunter blinked at Dustin who said, "Dude! Sit down." Hunter blinked once more sitting back on his bed, Dustin then gives Hunter the tray, "Happy birthday, Hunter." He said in his cheerful voice, Hunter just stared at him, "How did you...Thanks Dustin..." he said smiling to the other, Dustin froze, _he smiled...at me!_ Dustin then flopped down next to Hunter; Hunter ate the pancakes, which were actually decent. He flicked a grape at Dustin who caught it in his mouth.

Taking the tray Dustin then went to the kitchen putting it in the sink he touched his morpher, "What time do we need to be there?" Cam's voice answered back, "noon" Dustin replied, "Ok." He then exited the kitchen. Hunter stood up stretching the smile still on his face. Exiting his room he found Dustin coming from the bathroom, smirking Hunter then wrapped his arms around Dustin, making the earth ninja squeak slightly in the embrace. Hugging for a few moments they then pulled away from each other. It was now eight o'clock, Dustin was getting anxious, but tried not to show it.

Getting dressed the two headed toward the track, after packing up their bikes on a trailer that Hunter owns, getting to the track, they got on their bikes, Dustin had told Cam also to call him thirty minutes in advance so he could go and help surprise Hunter. It was eleven thirty, Dustin's morpher went off, and Hunter looked over at Dustin. Dustin rubbed the back of his head, "Crap! I forgot I was supposed to help Cam with the Tsunami Cycles...I better go. Seeya later Hunter." At that he streaked off, appearing at the Ninja Ops, Cam spoke when he came in, "That was half true, nice one." Seeing everyone was there now, they waited.

Hunter being left at the track ran a few more laps, after a few moments his own morpher went off, touching it after looking around he spoke, "Yeah?" Cam's voice could be heard over the morpher, "Hunter, come to Ops, My father wishes to speak to you." Hunter sighed, "Be right there..." looking around once more he then Ninja Streaked leaving his bike next to Dustin's by his jeep. Appearing at the lake and waterfall in front of the ops he sighed before walking across the water to the portal, walking through it he then gets to Ninja Ops, blinking he spotted that it was dark inside of ops, "Um...Sensei, Cam?" he asks as he walks into Ops, at that the lights flickered on, Tori and Ashley were holding the crimson cake, Dustin was standing next to a table of presents, Shane and Cam were next to Tori and Ashley, Blake was standing next to them with Sensei on his shoulder, grinning, they then all yell, "Happy Birthday, Hunter!"

Hunter nearly fell over at this, "Blake, I'm going to KILL you!" they all laugh as Blake meeped slightly, Hunter smirked, "I'm just kidding, Bro." Blake relaxed then moved over to his brother hugging him, then the others came over, Tori and Ashley set the cake on the table before giving Hunter his share of hugs. Laughing they then sat down at the table, after singing happy birthday, Hunter blew out the candles, the cake then was served, Sensei getting a small piece to Hunter getting a HUGE piece. Laughing as they ate their cake and ice cream, Hunter was talking to his brother.

After a while it was time for presents, "You guys didn't have too..." Dustin then picked up one, "This one is from Kelly! And this one is from me!" he handed him a bag with balloons all over it to Hunter, opening it, it's a new crimson helmet, "Kelly, I love you now." He said laughing as the others did as well; he then went to the yellow package, opening it he found the DVD of_ House on Haunted Hill_, laughing slightly Hunter hugged Dustin, and then glared at Shane and Blake. Dustin blushed, "Maybe we can try to watch it again, WITHOUT Shane and Blake scaring the crap out of me!" They laughed for a few more minutes, moving to a package of light purple, he looked at Ashley, "You're a ranger aren't you?" Ashley nodded, "Figures." He smirks slightly opening the package it was a whole bunch of motocross magazines, smiling he said his thanks, he got from the DVD of House on Haunted Hill to a new version of tsunami cycle from Cam.

After the party Hunter left the ninja ops with all his stuff to his jeep at the track, setting all the items, he could take with him, he put on his new helmet, he, Blake, and Dustin then went a few tracks, with the others watching them. Hunter admits this is the best birthday he's ever had in his life. Smiling he knew even Lothor attacking wouldn't fowl up his mood.

_Fin_

Read _Getting Plot Bunnies_! And Vote today. Next chapter coming up soon...


	10. Lothor Attacks Part I

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
****Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
**_Chapter Ten- Lothor Attacks Part I  
__Standard Disclaimer  
__Sorry it took a while... wouldn't let me upload for a while and I just didn't work on the fic...I worked on it after I finished my Online Class (Computer course, easy as hell) work and submitted it. I have to say...my older sister gave me the idea of the monster on the way to block buster...O.o; Yeah P_

After the party Hunter left the ninja ops with all his stuff to his jeep at the track, setting all the items, he could take with him, he put on his new helmet, he, Blake, and Dustin then went a few tracks, with the others watching them. Hunter admits this is the best birthday he's ever had in his life. Smiling he knew even Lothor attacking wouldn't fowl up his mood...

Well, as they're celebrating Hunter's birthday in space Lothor, Marah, Kapri, Zurgane, Choobo and some kelzacks were watching the ninja being at the track enjoy the day, little did he know it was Hunter's birthday until Hunter spoke, "Thanks Guys...Best birthday I've had in years..." he was smiling. Lothor was furious, Marah spoke, "Aw, Wish I knew I could've gotten him a gift!" Kapri nodding agreeing with her sister making Lothor sick "Shut up you two..." Zurgane then went to Lothor bowing, "Sir, I say we sent the crimson ranger a birthday present of kelzacks and a monster..." Lothor thinks for a few moments before replying, "Great idea Zurgane, what monster do you have for me today?" Zurgane looked at Lothor and spoke, "Well we don't have a monster—"Lothor looked at him standing up making the girls cower, "What do you mean, you don't have a monster?" Zurgane answered, "Sir, but we do have a PAM that can turn any object into a monster for you..." Lothor looked at him with interest, "Go on..."

Zurgane looked to Lothor, "Sir, we could any object around the rangers into a monster by a push of a button..." Marah then spoke, "Yeah! We can turn a butterfly to attack them!" Kapri rolled her eyes, "That's stupid...truly a flower is better..." Marah pouted, "But...we tried a flower already..." Kapri looked at her, "Oh yeah...How about grass?" Marah shook her head, "Stupid! That goes with a flower...I say a butterfly!" Kapri rolled her eyes, "Tried that bug thingeh already Lothor rolled his eyes, "Shut up you two! Turn the crimson ranger's motorbike-thingeh into a monster with him still riding on it...Now!" Zurgane then bowed disappearing and reappearing at the motocross track a few feet away from the Rangers.

The rangers didn't notice Zurgane, they were too busy watching Hunter, Blake and Dustin race around the track, Shane, Cam and Tori were on the sides cheering people on, Cam was cheering for Hunter, Tori was cheering for Blake and Shane was cheering for Dustin. Laughing as they went around the tracks Hunter sped up in front of his brother and the one he liked slowly, as they reached the finished line he sped up passing them, he skidded to a stop he 'accidentally' got sand all over the three onlookers laughing he apologized to the three, he then sped off as Shane yelled at him, "YOU GOT TO BE GLAD IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Hunter laughed, Blake and Dustin pulled up next to him laughing. Cam took off his glasses after wiping off his green tank top; he cleaned off his glasses before putting them back on. Shane was glaring at Hunter, Tori just laughed brushing off the dirt smiling, Blake taking off his helmet set it to the side and smiled, Dustin did the same, and then Hunter and he loved his new helmet he got from Hailey. It was Crimson with a yellow Japanese character for strong and fast on it; Dustin had helped Hailey pick it out for him. He smiled over to Dustin who flushed putting back on his helmet to hide it. Hunter smirked.

Zurgane ughed a bit then pointed the PAM at Hunter's bike pushing the button a black lighting shot at Hunter's bike, Hunter put on his helmet, Dustin seeing the black lightly yelled, "Watch out Hunter!" he then dived off his bike knocking Hunter off his own as the bike came to live standing on two legs, which were black, his body was crimson and his head was round, but kind of looked like handle bars, the rangers stared at the monster, Dustin flushed getting off Hunter then helped him up, after getting up he smiled at Dustin taking off his helmet, "Thanks Dustin..." Dustin pulled off his own helmet still flushing, "No problem..."

At the moment Zurgane said, "Kelzacks!" at the moment a band of kelzacks surrounded the rangers, Zurgane then said, "ATTACK!" and they began to attack the rangers, Hunter was still smiling, he didn't care, except they were fighting his bike, but other than that it didn't bother him too much.

_To Be Continued...  
__Stay tune to find out what happens!_


	11. Lothor Attacks Part II

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
****Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
**_Chapter Eleven- Lothor Attacks Part II  
__Standard Disclaimer  
__A/N: O.o; Sorry for taking a long time, I'm in college, and my internet has been a b...itch...so yeah. ; Oh! Make sure to read Coming Together (I might be updating it :3)_

Zurgane ughed a bit then pointed the PAM at Hunter's bike pushing the button a black lighting shot at Hunter's bike, Hunter put on his helmet, Dustin seeing the black lightly yelled, "Watch out Hunter!" he then dived off his bike knocking Hunter off his own as the bike came to live standing on two legs, which were black, his body was crimson and his head was round, but kind of looked like handle bars, the rangers stared at the monster, Dustin flushed getting off Hunter then helped him up, after getting up he smiled at Dustin taking off his helmet, "Thanks Dustin..." Dustin pulled off his own helmet still flushing, "No problem..."

At the moment Zurgane said, "Kelzacks!" at the moment a band of kelzacks surrounded the rangers, Zurgane then said, "ATTACK!" and they began to attack the rangers, Hunter was still smiling, he didn't care, except they were fighting his bike, but other than that it didn't bother him too much.

Dustin looked over at Hunter concerned, seeing that he's smiling he couldn't help to smile himself. The kelzacks attack Hunter and Dustin first, kicking and punching the kelzacks, Hunter and Dustin kept the Kelzacks at bay, the other rangers also being surrounded by kelzacks they attacked, the monster, aka Hunter's bike attacked Hunter, smirking Hunter spoke, "Tisk, too bad, you were a good bike..." he then jumped backwards, putting up his arm up he then said, "THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM...HA!" after being covered in crimson lighting, when it disappeared he was standing there in his crimson thunder ranger outfit, "POWER OF THUNDER!" _(XD I had to watch my DVDs and my files on my computer of them morphing to help me...I forgot XD )_

Seeing Hunter morphing the others joined in, "NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" "SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!" the only one who wasn't present was Tori's sister...Attacking the monster on full force, after a few moments of intense fighting it was over, the monster and Hunter's bike was destroyed, Hunter didn't seem to care very much. At that on Lothor's ship Lothor was furious, pushing buttons on his PAM the monster grew to a couple stories high.

Hunter put his morpher to his mouth, "Cye_ (Nickname for Cyber Cam)_, you know the drill!" Cye answered, "Right-o Bro!" and send out the rangers' zords, jumping into their zords they then formed their selective Megazords, "Ninja Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Samurai. After joining the Thunder and Ninja Megazords, they defeated the monster, after all that was done the Rangers de-morphed at the track.

Hunter sighed but still smiled, after talking for a while, and everyone was leaving, Hunter caught Dustin's arm, "Hey Dustin..." Dustin looked over at Hunter and tilted his head, "Dude, what is it, Hunter?" Hunter smiled slightly biting his lip, Dustin noticed that and smiled, noting on how cute he looks, Hunter then spoke, "Can I talk to you?" Dustin nodded, "Sure Dude." The moved over to Hunter's jeep, leaning against it Hunter took a big breath....

_To be continued...What will Hunter say to Dustin? Stay tune for the next chapter! (When ever that's going to be, –giggle-) _

**A/N:** I hope you liked it...O.o; I know it was short and not every detailed of the fight, but I REALLY needed to update so I can work on _Coming Together_ –giggles- and other fics I want to either update or start.


	12. The Kiss

**Have You Ever?  
****Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
**_Chapter Twelve- The Kiss  
__Standard Disclaimer  
__A/N: O.o; Sorry for taking a long time, I was...writing . When Navy Goes for Green...Yes go read it! Eh...and pretty much completed it....sorry that tis very short, but hey, I updated._

_On to the fic!_

* * *

Hunter sighed but still smiled, after talking for a while, and everyone was leaving, Hunter caught Dustin's arm, "Hey Dustin..." Dustin looked over at Hunter and tilted his head, "Dude, what is it, Hunter?" Hunter smiled slightly biting his lip, Dustin noticed that and smiled, noting on how cute he looks, Hunter then spoke, "Can I talk to you?" Dustin nodded, "Sure Dude." The moved over to Hunter's jeep, leaning against it Hunter took a big breath....

Dustin looked at Hunter blinking his large warm chocolate eyes; Hunter stared in his eyes for a few moments seem to be lost in them, _soo...adorable..._ Dustin stared into Hunter's bright blue eyes, _they're soo mysterious...bright...._ Hunter tilted his head to the side slightly, Dustin followed the tilting, Hunter flashed a smile then moved closer to Dustin, and Dustin didn't budge from that spot. Dustin couldn't help to smile back, and he didn't even know why. Hunter moved closer to the other to where he was right next to him, Dustin blinked up at the tall blond haired boy silently. Hunter smiled down at Dustin; he then reached over touching Dustin's cheek with the tips of his fingers gently, Dustin feeling Hunter's fingertips on his face began to flush; Hunter smiled at this he then started to go forward toward Dustin, he stopped putting his forehead on Dustin's their lips inches from one another.

Dustin began the flush even more at this action he blinks slightly, but went plumb still at their lips being inches away from one another, he wanted to lean up and touch his lips with Hunter's, but he decided against it. Hunter smirked a bit at Dustin, moving his fingers to his chin he tilted it up before placing his lips on Dustin's gently.

Dustin's eyes widened with surprise, but closed his eyes leaning toward Hunter to press their lips together more; without them knowing, Tori and Blake were off to the side watching them silently, Tori looked over at Blake, "Mission complete" Blake laughed softly and they left Dustin and Hunter alone at the Motocross track...

After a few moments they pulled away from each other, Flushing Dustin smiled and looked down to hide it; this action makes Hunter chuckle, he then whispered to him, "You're cute when you blush" which makes Dustin blush even more, "Hush..." Hunter snicker a bit more then wrapped his arms around Dustin silently, "May I claim you?" Dustin looked up at Hunter and clung to him, "yes!" Dustin then giggled making Hunter chuckle, "It's settled..."Dustin smiled widely; he couldn't wait to tell Tori. Hunter was smiling also; he couldn't wait to tell Blake....

Little did they know, Tori and Blake already knew of this...Tori and Blake walked to the beach in each other's arms; Dustin and Hunter climbed into Hunter's jeep and headed for the beach; knowing Blake and Tori most likely there, they were correct, meeting up with them, they told them, with Dustin and Tori squealing jumping up and down like girls, making Blake and Hunter almost fall over laughing...at that moment they made plans for a double date to a Sushi Restaurant that is in town...Saying their good-byes to the once they love, Hunter and Blake went home to rest; and Tori took Dustin to his house...Let's just say, Dustin was too excited with the date that he couldn't sleep, same with Hunter; on the other hand, Blake and Tori were able to sleep that night....

Meanwhile back at Ninja Ops, Cam was at his computer, as usual, working on the Zords when someone came into Ninja Ops, it was around midnight at that time; the person sneaked up behind Cam and put his/her arms around Cam making him meep and nearly attack the person; but seeing who it was shocked him...

_To be continued....some time or another...._

* * *

_How is the Double Date going to do...? Who is this person that nearly gave Cam a heart attack? Stay Tune to find out! I can't write long chapters anymore...ah well..._


	13. Cam's Decision

**Brandy-Have You Ever?   
****Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me   
**_Chapter Thirteen- Cam's Decision   
__Standard Disclaimer   
__A/N: Thanks For the Reviews. Short chapter, but hey! I updated!_

* * *

Little did they know, Tori and Blake already knew of this...Tori and Blake walked to the beach in each other's arms; Dustin and Hunter climbed into Hunter's jeep and headed for the beach; knowing Blake and Tori most likely there, they were correct, meeting up with them, they told them, with Dustin and Tori squealing jumping up and down like girls, making Blake and Hunter almost fall over laughing...at that moment they made plans for a double date to a Sushi Restaurant that is in town...Saying their good-byes to the once they love, Hunter and Blake went home to rest; and Tori took Dustin to his house...Let's just say, Dustin was too excited with the date that he couldn't sleep, same with Hunter; on the other hand, Blake and Tori were able to sleep that night....

Meanwhile back at Ninja Ops, Cam was at his computer, as usual, working on something when someone came into Ninja Ops, it was around midnight at that time; the person sneaked up behind Cam and put his/her arms around Cam making him meep and nearly attack the person; but seeing who it was shocked him...

Turning around in his seat Cam saw Shane who stepped backwards slightly smiling, who spoke, "Sorry Cam, I didn't mean to scare you..." Cam was obviously pissed off, "Shane...How dare you sneak up on me it's midnight! Shouldn't you be asleep resting for tomorrow?!" Shane snickered moving over sitting down on the ground next to Cam slightly leaning against his chair gently, "I ask you the same thing, Cam..." Cam gritted his teeth slightly hissing, "Go away Shane, I have work that needs to be done..."

Shane stood up putting a finger to Cam's lips gently, "Shh...You don't want to wake Sensei, now do you?" Cam shook his head making Shane smile then leaned forward slightly toward Cam who froze in his place, did Shane know? That Cam had the 'hotts" for Shane? Or is Shane just teasing him? Shane smiled then whispered to Cam barely audible making Cam lean forward slightly, "You need 's go to sleep..." Cam eyebrow twitched slightly biting Shane's finger gently, "Together?" he asked a bit of hopefulness in his eyes. Shane meeped slightly at his finger being bit, but he nods to Cam, "Yes...Drop what you're doing now and come with me..."

Cam leaned back taking Shane's finger pushing it away from him, he looked at the screen at what he was doing silently before looking back to Shane, who stood up at Cam pushing his finger away, He tried, that's all that matters, correct? Cam looked back at the screen silently at the blue prints for a new version of the red tsunami cycle; before Shane could see it he clicked a button minimizing the screen. Shane noticed this then reached for the mouse, but Cam smacked his hand before he could do anything.

Shane looked at Cam with his head tilted, Cam just smirked before standing up, he made up his mind, he reached over taking Shane's hand silently then started to walk away from the computer taking Shane with him toward his room...Shane's eyes went wide when Cam took his hand, he smiled following Cam silently, on their way out of the room Cam flicked the lights off in the main room. Walking down the hallway toward Cam's room Cam was thinking to himself if he was making the right decision to go to sleep instead of working on the Blue prints. Placing his hand on a "wall" the wall opened he then looked at Shane who looked shocked at the wall opening, then again he wasn't, he looks back to Cam silently. Cam then entered his room bringing Shane with him, after Shane entered the wall closed. Cam then let Shane's hand go moving to his closet then restroom...As Cam did so Shane removed his T-Shirt then blue jeans to reveal his red boxers. Cam exited his rest room in green silk like pj bottom with a green t-shirt; he started at Shane for a few moments before flicking off the light to hide his blush from the other.

Cam had made the right decision...Shane smiled at Cam before the lights were turned out, Cam then climbed into his bed before pulling Shane down, Shane snickers laying down next to the other before wrapping his arms around him gently making Cam blush and hide his face in the other's chest wrapping his own arms around him gently. Shane sighed slightly before closing his eyes falling asleep. Cam looked up at Shane silently before smiling and lowering his head to Shane's chest once more closing his eyes falling asleep.

At the Bradley house Hunter and Dustin had called each other on their cell phones and talked for a couple of hours; it was 4 a.m. before they went to sleep, sleep to dream of each other...

* * *

**The End! **

_End of the fic also....I'm just kidding...I will write at least...uh...two more? Maybe..._


	14. DoubleDate

**Brandy-Have You Ever?  
****Standard Disclaimer, Written by Me  
**_Chapter Fourteen- Double-Date  
__Standard Disclaimer  
__A/N: Thanks For the Reviews and…OMFG YES I DID UPDATE O.O! LYKE OMFG LYKE THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! No, not really, I decided I would go ahead and do the double-date and end it with that….XDD and Dannie, YOU write the Sequel to WNGFG, have fun with it. Oh make it all smutty and put it on Adult and give me a link…Tee-hee and I will put a link to it on my profile–Winks-_

* * *

'Finally…' Blake thought to himself as he looks at himself wearing a navy nice button down shirt with black slacks, next to him was his older brother and best friend, Hunter, wearing a nice crimson button down shirt, also with black slacks, both smiling at each other they started toward the door of their apartment to go pick up Tori and Dustin…Deciding to pick up Dustin first rather than Tori…

Meanwhile, Tori was pacing around her room trying on everything in her closet, chuckling at her younger sister's antics Ashley stood up, exiting Tori's room, she then came back with a pretty spaghetti strapped light blue dress…Smiling Tori took it in her hands and put it on, "Perfect, thanks, Ash" Ashley faked wiped a tear from her eyes, "My little girl is going on her first date with her boyfriend and two gay guys…you look so beautiful!" Giggling Tori hit her sister's arm, "Oh hush you!" They stood there giggling for a few moments before starting on Tori's hair and make-up…

Dustin was having problems of his own…He had no clue what to wear, this was his first _actual_ date…growing impatient Dustin looks around his closet a bit more before finding the perfect shirt, being a button down yellow dress shirt, putting on black slacks he ran his fingers through his hair before heading down stairs to await Hunter and Blake's arrival, he sat in the living room fiddling with his hands, his mother came into the room and sat next to him, "You look very nice, Waldo…" blushing Dustin replied, "Thanks Mum…my first _actual_ date…even if it's a double-date…" he told her grinning, before his mother was able to reply the door bell rang, jumping at the sound of the door bell he rushed to the door, opening it he say hunter, wearing a nice crimson button down shirt and like him wearing black slacks, he then noticed Blake was wearing similar attire, blushing as Hunter told him how nice he looked he waved to his mother before disappearing out the door with Hunter and Blake and drove toward Tori's House…

Sitting in the living room of her house with her Older sister Ashley next to her, Tori was very nervous, this was her first date with Blake, even though Dustin and Hunter will be there also she couldn't help feeling nervous…looking at the clock she mutters, 'late…figures…' making Ashley giggle, as Ashley finished her giggle the door bell rang, moving to the door Ashley opened it. Tori walked over to the door blushing, Blake immediately complemented her making Tori blush, after a few moments they left toward the Restaurant.

As they drove toward the restaurant, Red Lobster, being chosen by Hunter and Dustin, who are cuddling each other in the back seat, Tori laughs at the two silently as she's turned around talking to them, poor Blake, who was driving couldn't cuddle his beautiful girl friend, Tori Hanson… after about thirty minutes they pulled into Red Lobster, they parked then headed inside, after getting inside Dustin went straight to the tank of Lobsters, pointing at a random lobster he says, "I shall call you…Biwwy!" he said rather childishly making Tori giggle and Hunter chuckle patting him on the head, "Adorable." Dustin grins, "Isn't he!" "I was talking about you…" Hunter said with an eyebrow raised laughing, after a few moments they were seated in a booth, Blake and Tori on one side, Dustin and Hunter on the other side, taking the menus they began to look at them as they talked to one another about different things, laughing at Dustin who kept saying, "I want to take Biwwy home!" and Hunter repeatedly saying that his mother wouldn't like that, earning a pout from Dustin, fighting the urge to kiss the pout he looks back to his menu causing his younger brother to chuckle.

After a few more moments their waiter had come to them, after taking their drinks orders, their waiter disappeared again, coming back with the drinks he took their order, Hunter getting the three seafood combo, being fried shrimp, shrimp pasta and shrimp scampi. Dustin on the other hand ordered popcorn shrimp with French fries, Blake ordered the Mahi-Mahi, and Tori ordered Popcorn shrimp like Dustin had. After their waiter left once again they chatted until their food had come, eating their food and talking as they do so, Dustin mentioned "Biwwy" once again, sighing Hunter shook his head, "No Dusty…" but Dustin resorted back, "But but…We should save him!" Hunter sighs shaking his head, "Fine…" Dustin 'yays' cutely hugging Hunter getting chuckles from the other two and weird looks from other people in the place, after paying and "rescuing" "Biwwy" they headed toward to the movies…

At the movies the four enter to the movie, "Hitch" silently, during the movie Hunter and Dustin had a few kisses, as did Blake and Tori, after the movie was over, it was Hunter's time to drive…Driving toward Tori's house from the Movies, Tori had fallen asleep with her head on Blake's shoulder and Blake was resting his head on Tori's head, Smiling they dropped Tori off then Dustin and his lobster, "Biwwy" after getting some weird looks from his family he was actually allowed to keep the lobster…in his room. Finally getting home the two Thunder brothers went to their rooms and fell asleep…

* * *

**THE END!**

_A/N: JJ gave me the idea of the lobster. XDDD Sorry that the chapter is short, but I felt kind of bad leaving out the double date. xDD Review!_


End file.
